


I Found You

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Rare Kinks [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Beads, Bondage, Collar, Confinement, Dirty Talk, Dom Alec, Dom/sub, Hands Free Orgasm, M/M, Sub Jace, butt plug, confinement bondage, leash, rare kink, suitcase bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: After a long time of searching Alec finally brings Jace home.Rare Kink: Confinement





	I Found You

Alec swirled the amber liquid around in his glass as he waited for the man he hired to exit the elevator on the other side of the penthouse he owned. He had been waiting for so long for this day and it was all he could do to stop himself from pacing with worry and excitement. 

The elevator pinged and a man in a black trench coat stepped out, wheeling a large suitcase behind him and Alec tilted his head when the man settled the case down on its side a few feet away from where Alec was seated. Alec tapped on his tablet’s screen and a beep came from the man’s phone, once the screen was checked the man pocketed the phone. 

“Thank you for your service.” Alec inclined his head to the man who did the same before exiting the room swiftly without a word. Alec set his glass down and knelt in front of the large suitcase before unlatching it and slowly opened the lid. Alec inhaled loudly and a smile crossed his lips as he reached down and threaded his fingers through silky soft blond hair. 

“I finally found you Jace, my Jace.” Alec murmured as brown and blue eyes slowly fluttered open and Jace peered up at him. The pretty blond was naked and curled up in the fetal position, a small oxygen mask over his mouth and nose while his Adam’s apple was hidden by a thick black leather collar. His wrists were tied behind his back and his ankles were cuffed together with a small chain between them. His cock was half hard and leaking against his stomach and Alec noticed a string coming from between Jace’s bare ass cheeks. 

“Alec?” Jace’s voice was muffled as he spoke around the mask. 

“I’m right here Jace.” Alec untied the rope from Jace’s wrists and unhooked the chain from the ankle cuffs. Jace let Alec lift him up into his arms and nuzzle his hair lovingly before when the mask fell away kissing him passionately. 

“You found me.” Jace sounded amazed and breathless from the kiss. 

“I promised I would, this was the only way I could get you back without anyone noticing.” Alec settled Jace onto the large fluffy bed in the master bedroom. Jace gratefully sank into the softness and smiled up at Alec who was looking down at him like he was the most important thing in the world.

“No one will know and we can finally be together.” Jace smiled as he understood why he had been taken the way he had been, he had fought back at first but when the man had mentioned Mr. Lightwood he had surrendered quickly. 

“Shall we begin our reunion then my love?” Alec started to kiss down Jace’s neck, loving the way the blond mewled and arched into him. 

“I may have been in the middle of something when I was taken, want to help me finish it?” Jace settled his right leg on Alec’s hip in an invitation. 

“I should have known.” Alec chuckled as he saw a dark color where Jace’s rim was loose. 

“I was lonely without you,” Jace whined as he thrust his hips up into the air wantonly. 

“I can tell, but now you are here with me,” Alec said gratefully as he ran his fingers over the leather collar on Jace’s neck and then with two clicking sounds Jace found he couldn’t lift himself up off the bed more than a few inches. He twisted his head and blushed when he saw a short leash had been clipped to his collar and the other end was now around one of the rungs of the headboard. 

“Now you’re finally in your proper place,” Alec smirked and before Jace could retort he cried out when Alec tugged out one of the anal beads that had been bunched up inside of him the whole time. 

“Naked and wantonly spread out on my bed, finally mine.” Alec purred as he slowly pulled out the next bead, watching as Jace gasped and squirmed on the mattress. Alec gripped the hollow of Jace’s right knee and lifted it up high and to the side as another bead popped out of Jace. 

“Alec!” Jace sobbed as he arched up off the bed, mouth slack and saliva collecting at the corner of his mouth as Alec pulled the remaining beads out of Jace in one swift yank and the blond’s world exploded as he came hard. Jace’s cum landed on his stomach and chest as he gasped for air. 

“Oh look at your hole now, gaping and so greedy looking.” Alec crooned as he used his free hand to tug Jace’s rim open wider. Jace flushed and let out a helpless sound as Alec stared at his hole that weakly twitched, as he felt empty after being so full for some time. 

“Don’t worry my Jace, I have a present for you that will keep you filled properly.” Alec pressed a kiss to Jace’s raised leg as he reached over to the bedside table and removed a black colored plug. 

“Oh, you’re too good to me Alec.” Jace beamed hazily as he took in the sight of the ribbing on the plug as Alec lubed it up after propping Jace’s leg over his shoulder. 

“Only the best for you my Jace.” Alec smiled as he pressed the tapered tip of the plug into Jace, watching as the blond’s rim stretched easily and swallowed every inch of the plug until it was fully sheathed inside of him. Jace writhed and clutched at the bed sheets below him as he adjusted to the new feeling of being filled as Alec laid biting kisses over every inch of skin he could reach. 

“Thank you for finding me.” Jace caressed Alec’s face as Alec leaned down to kiss him lovingly.

“Always.” Alec breathed against Jace’s lips as he dominated Jace’s mouth.


End file.
